


Avengers Oneshots

by ilove_klance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy, Hurt Peter, Multi, Orphan Peter, Sad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilove_klance/pseuds/ilove_klance
Summary: A series of oneshots made up around the original Avengers, occasionally I bring in Vision, Wanda, Doctor Strange and others that fit into the same category. Most of these won’t be relationship oneshots, either.NO STARKER!!! (Or any other Peter x adult)Trigger warnings every chapter
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, May Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Harley Keener, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mind control, suicide attempt

3rd POV

Peter sat atop the building, his legs swinging childishly over the edge, his hands gripping the cement beneath him with every little bit of his super strength. He had been sitting there for 30 minutes now, looking over the city. Not on his own accord, of course. He had already tried to get down, tried to move. He was freezing to the bone and Peter wanted to go home to Tony and Pepper, and sit in front of the fire. Then he could apologize for running away like he did after the argument.

But something was keeping him there, a tight hold on his body both physically and mentally that wouldn't allow him to move.

_Don't you want to die, Peter?_

"No, that's absurd. I have so much more to do, so many more things to accomplish!" Peter rushed out with a shake of his head.

_But no one wants you here, remember? Tony even replaced you with Harley._

Peter winced at the flashing images going through his mind. Every time Tony chose Harley over him, every time Tony believed Harley over Peter. All the times Tony pushed Peter away so he could be with Harley. The many times when Harley and Tony said something they both found very funny, and then claimed it to be an inside joke. Something Peter wouldn't understand.

Maybe Tony had replaced him? Probably, considering Peter's part in the tower had also been taken over.

He was no longer the adored kid who everyone looked out for. That was Harley now, except they treated him with respect. Not like a child. Peter no longer had the adoration of the Avengers he didn't realize he relied on.

Peter no longer had a place at the dinner table, Harley took that too because Peter 'didn't often show up to dinner anyway'.

Peter was no longer the smart one, Harley was. Because Harley was a year older, and had more experience in situations than Harley did. Peter no longer had a place with Mr. Bruce and his research.

Peter was no longer Tony's lab partner since Harley came. They blast music to their heart's content and use Peter's workspace as if it were theirs. Peter no longer had a place in the lab. 

Hell, Peter didn't even have a bedroom anymore. Harley took it because there was no where else to stay.

Maybe Peter really was unneeded now that the perfect Harley was here to save the day.

Despite all that, Peter shook his head. "Mr. Stark isn't a cruel man. He would never do that."

_I can read your thoughts, Parker. I can tell what you want, what you need. You don't need to stay here any longer. Just jump, stop your suffering._

Peter felt his body slide forward slightly before he got a grip and held back once again. Every time he let this psycho take over his brain and actions, he slid closer and closer to his death.

"This is manipulation." Peter growled. "I'm not folding at the likes of you."

_And what am I exactly, Peter? Am I a monster? Am I an enhanced from hell? I could have forced your body off that building the second I got you under my hold. I could have forced you to fall to your death._

Peter shook his head. "That doesn't make you any better." Peter looked down at the ground, almost 50 floors down. He'd surely die if he fell from this height. "Is this a good show? Do you enjoy trying to convince me to jump? Have you done this before? Is this entertaining to you, you sick bastard!"

_I'm sitting back with a glass of wine on the couch while my daughter is watching Barbie Dreamhouse, does that answer it?_

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. "Damnit!"

"Mister Parker, I am FRIDAY. Tony Stark's personal advanced AI. I have hacked into Karen with a message from Mr. Stark. It says, 'I am sorry about the fight, I shouldn't have yelled, I should have heard you out. I shouldn't have ever told you to get out, your home will always be here. Please come home.' Would you like to respond?" FRIDAY asked.

Peter nodded, "tell him that-"

Peter's mouth was forcefully closed by an invisible force immediately.

_Can't have you giving up my plans, can I? Anyone I've ever spoken to like this is either dead, or proven to be insane. You can't be the first to escape._

Peter shook his head and tried to open his mouth.

_Not so fast, Mr. Parker. Now, where were we? Ah yes. Let me remind you, Peter, Tony Stark specifically said Harley was better than you. Do you remember that? Should I pull up the memory?_

Peter's sob wrenched it's way through Peter's tightly sealed lips as he frantically shook his head. The response he got was his eyes being forcefully closed and the memory of the fight playing on repeat.

_"Why are you like this?! I brought Harley here because he was having trouble with his life in Tennessee! Can't you think about anyone but yourself for just one goddamn minute?!" Tony yelled._

_"This was supposed to be our summer break Tony. We-we were supposed to spend it together eating burgers and pizza, and having movie nights, and spending days in the lab. You promised it would be just us after the hectic year we've had.."_

_"Why can't you except him?!" Tony yelled back. "Is it because he's gay? Is that why? Are you homophobic just like the rest of his asshole town?!"_

_Peter frantically shook his head, tears springing to his eyes. "No! I swear!-"_

_"You know what, this is why Harley will always be better than you! You don't deserve the title of my son if you're going to be judgemental towards people like Harley who have done nothing wrong! Get out!"_

_Peter shook his head. "M-mister Stark?"_

_"I said get out, get the hell out of this tower until I find a place to put you! Get away from me!"_

_"D-dad.."_

_"Harley is the only one with the right to call me that."_

Peter sobbed as the memory replayed, fresh in his mind. At some point, it became apparent to him that he could open his mouth again but he couldn't think about FRIDAY. The only word that came from his mouth was 'stop'. He wanted it to stop.

"Mr. Parker, if you are not going to respond, I will be forced to inform Mr. Stark of your whereabouts due to safety measures." But FRIDAY was drowned out the Peter.

Tony didn't mean it, Peter knows Tony didn't mean it. But it hurt, it hurt to watch it on replay like he was in a theatre and this was a drama show.

_You see? Tony doesn't want you. Tony doesn't need you. Tony wants you gone, he hates you. He loves Harley. Stop trying to get in the way of their relationship._

Peter shook his head again.

_It won't be painful, Pete. It'll be ok. It'll be like you're flying, and your death will be quick._ The voice was softer in Peter's mind, like it knew Peter was seconds away from agreeing with the voice. _You won't have to deal with the betrayal anymore, and Harley and Tony can finally be happy. That's all you've ever wanted, right? Is for Tony to be happy?_

Peter nodded. That's all he ever wanted. Even after Tony adopted Peter due to May's death in an accident, Peter never wanted to inconvenience Tony. Never wanted to bring him down.

He just wanted Tony living his best life.

_Tony will be happy afterwords. Tony will finally get the peaceful life he deserves._

"R-really?" Peter whispered.

_Why would I lie to you, Pete?_

And so Peter stood, his feet balancing nimbly on the edge of the building rail. He couldn't find it in himself to care that his mask was off, thrown to the side somewhere. When he died, everyone would know who he was. Everyone would figure it out.

And for some reason, Peter didn't care. Didn't care that Flash would put of a sappy apology on Twitter about how he was sorry for bullying Peter Parker. Didn't care that the press would care more about his secret identity more than his death. Didn't care that people would notice Spider-Man's disappearance more than Peter Parker's.

He just didn't care. And to prove it, he leaned his body forward, falling before he could stop himself.

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Stark._."

—————

Pepper did nothing to soothe Tony, who was practicing breathing exercises while pacing. She was more than mad at Tony, downright disappointed was the word she was looking for. Going off on Peter for such innocent questions and then demanding he get out? Peter had done nothing wrong in the equation, he was simply confused. And the minute he voiced those confusions like Pepper and Tony had always wanted Peter to do, Tony yells and assumes things?

That's not how their family has ever interacted during a fight or disagreement, and Pepper intended to keep it that way.

"Boss, the message has gotten through to Mister Parker." FRIDAY cut through the thick tension.

"Has he said anything?" Tony asked back.

"It appears Mister Parker is in severe distress, he won't answer me." FRIDAY informed after a few minutes of nothing.

"His location, FRI?" Tony asked. He was already setting up his suit and getting ready to go. Rhodey was in his suit long before now and Pepper had a suit on stand by just in case. Tony forbid Harley from leaving the tower, but the boy also had a suit as a last - last resort.

"16th street. He appears to be on top of the newly built tourist hotel that goes as high as 50 floors. Mister Parker is exhibiting concerning behaviors and won't move away from the ledge. According to Karen, he hasn't for almost 45 minutes."

Tony was already flying, took off with Pepper and Rhodey right behind him when FRIDAY disclosed 16th street.

"Y-you're joking." Tony sputtered. "It was one fight, he isn't seriously going to-"

"May I remind you that within that one fight you told him Harley was better than him - knowing he has self esteem issues, you said that he no longer had the right to call you dad after having lost two other father figures and two mother figures, assumed he was homophobic after admitting months ago that he was bisexual, and told him to get out of the tower until you _found some place to put him_." Pepper supplied helpfully, the endless amounts of anger showing clearly in her tone.

Tony ignored the jabs, which he fully deserved, and addressed FRIDAY. "FRI, unlock mark 107 for Spidey and autopilot to the top of the building. Override any command he tries to initiate."

"Will do, boss."

"You know giving him a cool new suit and saving his life won't make this right, right Tones?" Rhodey asked. He was only seconds away from snapping at Tony himself, but Tony needed to understand. If Peter was really doing this, Tony needed to understand what to do. What was at stake.

They came closer to city limits by the second, passing the big sign with a gust of wind.

"Yeah I know, Rhodey." Tony said curtly.

"Mister Parker is falling off the building, boss." FRIDAY updated.

"Full power to thrusters. How are we doing on that suit, FRI?" Tony felt himself bursting forward much faster than before as FRIDAY answered.

"It has enclosed around Mister Parker's body, and is flying to the top of the building now, boss. He hasn't said anything."

Tony sucked in a breath, the hotel coming into sight. The minute he stepped foot on that roof, he spoke once more.

"That'll be all FRI. Get this suit off of me." The suit opened up and let him free, allowing him to walk forward. The clicking of heals (how Pepper wore heals in the suit was beyond him) became apparent, along with another steady pair of steps. Rhodey and Pepper has obviously stepped out from there suits with the same objective. Get to Peter.

"Peter?" Pepper spoke softly, gently kneeling at his side. "Do you think we can get this suit off of you without you doing anything darastic?"

"M-mom-" Peter sobbed, trying to raise his hands but was ultimately stopped by the suit. "I-it wasn't m-me! I swear! I wouldn't-wouldn't do that.. i-it was someone else- h-he was in-in-inside my head! H-he made me want t-t-to- y-you have t-to be-lieve me..!"

"Yeah, of course, baby. I believe you. I'll always believe you. Let's get this off of you so we can get you home." Pepper said gently. With her command, and the override code which Tony would change later, the suit around Peter opened and out came the suited up teenager, who was unmasked and sobbing. He leapt towards Pepper, wrapping his arms around the woman.

"It wasn't m-me! I swear! I swear- I swear- I-I-I s-swear!" Peter repeated.

"Of course it wasn't you darling, I know. I believe you." 

Rhodey kneeled down next, rubbing a hand up and down Peter's back as the only comfort he could offer right then and there.

"He made my th-thoughts all weird! And-and he had c-c-complete control ov-er m-me and he wouldn't l-let me go! And-a-and he said that I should just be g-gone because th-th-that would b-be less painful for e-everyo-one!" Peter frantically searched as to who was rubbing his back. "Y-you believe me, right U-Uncle Rhodey?!"

Rhodey nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course I do, kid. Of course I believe you. You would never lie about something like this, I know that. I've always known that."

Apparently that's exactly what Peter needed to hear because he switched from Pepper to Rhodes, throwing his arms around Rhodey's shoulders and wrapping him in a tight, desperate hug.

And then it was one who had yet to take an attempt at comforting Peter. Tony took a step forward, but didn’t get the chance to say anything before toppling to the ground, a sobbing Spider-ling in his arms.   
  


“M-Mister Stark..” Peter pleaded, for what he wasn’t sure. But he needed this, the physical contact proving that Mister Stark was _there._ There with _him.  
  
_

_“_ C’mon buddy, we just broke that habit,” he gently chided, running a hand through Peter’s hair. “You call me dad, yeah?”

Peter wordlessly nodded.   
  
  


The two of them knew, they _knew_ that they needed to talk. That there was an important that about the fight they needed to have. But right now, Peter in Tony’s arms, nothing else needed to happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was brought back from the snap, 5 years later to find that Tony has a child and is married, May is getting married, and there’s a new kid in the lab. And Peter hated change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't all accurate. I'm aware Tony dies and I'm aware May was dusted when Thanos snapped, and Vision died. I also don't care, so I'm using my author powers because I can.

3rd POV

It took five years for Peter to be brought back from the dusting. Five years in which the Avengers (those who were left) moved on with their lives for the most part. Tony and Pepper got married and had a kid, Rhodey gave up being War Machine to help himself more on mentally, Wanda and Vision were off being Romeo and Juliet in an off the grid little town. Even Happy seemed to enjoy the five years with May. And May finally got that job at the hospital she always wanted to work at.

Everyone lived great lives. So when Peter - and the other half of the population - came back, it was entirely off balanced. Some people turned up where they had left off, in the living rooms of their houses likely scaring their families. Others, less fortunate, were killed because when they were snapped back they came to in less than likely situations (ex: construction sites, freeways, highways, the oceans, space even). But everyone else, with the exception of those who were randomly placed around the globe and away from there family, snapped safely and back to their loved ones.

Like Peter Parker.

Tony Stark had never been so happy to see the spider themed hero, even as he laid dying on the ground. But he had survived and thank god for it, because it was all worth it when he saw a sobbing, but smiling Peter sitting at his bedside when he woke, holding his hand in a vice grip.

"M-mister Stark!" Peter exclaimed when he saw the man open his eyes. "I-I th-thought- they weren't s-sure you w-w-were g-going to- w-we thought you were g-gone.."

And this started Peter's new life with the new and improved, even more parental, Tony Stark.

Apparently, while Peter was away, a tower similar to Avenger's tower had been built on some of Tony's random property. Each Avenger got a floor, even the ones snapped away like Sam and Clint and Natasha. And Peter, evidently. (The floors contained a small kitchen, a master bedroom, a master bathroom, a small living room with a flatscreen TV, and anything else the person would want. For example, Peter now has an entire Star Wars themed movie theater on his floor, whereas Wanda has a Spa area. And Natasha and Clint being Natasha and Clint now have a training area on both of their floors.)

"We had it built for you years ago, the second to last floor, right under me, Pepper, and Morgan." Tony explained, asking FRIDAY to take him up.

(Thank god FRIDAY stayed, Peter loved the AI.)

This had not been the first time Peter had heard of Morgan, in fact the billionaire wouldn't shut up about her. And despite the fact that Peter was incredibly excited to meet the 5 year old, Peter couldn't help but feel completely left out of the loop. Peter didn't know anything about the girl Tony claimed to be his sister. He hadn't been there when she was born, or for her first steps, or her first words. Hadn't been there when Morgan just recently started kindergarten. 

How could he consider himself Morgan's brother after all that?

"Don't worry about it kid. I've told her all about you these past few years. She loves you, she knows you're a hero, she understands fairly well what happened actually. You two will get along, I'm sure of it." Tony promised, clasping Peter's hand in his for reassurance.

Tony would have loved to hug Peter, but the teenager didn't need yet another reminded that his left arm wasn't there anymore. It had to be amputated in the damage didn't spread to Tony's heart. Consequence of saving the world yet again, however Tony would do it again in a heartbeat for Peter.

The elevator doors opened and immediately a little girl with brunette colored hair came running up and nuzzling herself into Tony's legs.

"Daddy! You're home! You're back!"

Tony smiled and picked the girl up by her armpits, awkwardly putting her on his hip. (Pepper was there to help Morgan stay situated and make sure she didn't fall due to Tony's one available arm to support her).

"Hello Sunshine, are you ready to meet your brother?" Tony asked, jokingly presenting Peter like he was a sparkling award.

Peter tentatively waved with a small smile. "Hi."

Morgan squirmed her way off of Tony and ran over to Peter, who was only feet away. "Petey! Daddy says your a hero! Uppy!" Morgan demanded, making grabby hands.

Tony snorted and Pepper let out a fond laugh. Peter put down his backpack of stuff with a small laugh and hauled Morgan up by her underarms and held her on his hip, just as Tony did.

"Well, I think a hero is a bit of a big title, don't you?" Peter asked fondly. He already loved the enthusiastic little girl, she was too precious not to love.

"Whaaaaaa? Nooooooooo! You're the biggest hero I know! You go fwhoosh and then you save the day. That's what a hero does which means you're a biggest hero there is." Morgan explained her logic, her small, five year old arms waving around as she tried to get her point across.

Peter laughed slightly but Tony looked downright offended.

"Mo! I'm Iron-Man, what about me?" Tony asked.

"You're the second best, no one can compete with Petey because he saved your life alllllll those times, 'member?"

Peter remembered that being one of the best days he had had since he got back from the snap. He felt warm inside, not just watching the interaction- but being apart of the interaction. It made him happy, that Morgan thought of him as a hero and accepted him so easily. He was with his family and that's what counted.

And then there was May. May and Peter hadn't spoken much, surprisingly. She was swamped in wedding plans. Peter thought May would stop by the tower at some point and fawn over him like she used to, but she was always spending her time with Happy. Which was good, Peter was glad May got out and found someone to love again. Someone who loved her again. But it was weird for Peter. It had been a mere year since Ben died for him even though to May its been 6.

And of course May had the grounds to be in a relationship with whomever she liked, but Peter hadn't expected to come back in the middle of wedding planning.

On top of that, their apartment in Queens was sold. Which was also fine! It was great in fact! Peter had no say in what May did while he was dead. But that apartment was Peter's reminder of Ben. Peter really, truly loved Ben. Seeing it gone like that was a process of emotions to go through. (At least May had the sense to keep all of Ben's stuff, via clothes, gadgets, and past toys, and have Tony put it in Peter's bedroom just in case he ever did come back.)

Change was something Peter was never particularly good at handling. It had been hard for him to change his routine when Ben died. It had been hard for him to take on Spider-Man and everything else as well. But Peter had no right to complain about this. He had no right to mention the sudden change he came back to. They had every right to go on with their lives. He was glad they did, in fact!

Though he supposed he wasn't ready for this change quite yet.

Peter walked into the lab on Tony's level. It was almost exactly like the lab Peter remembered from the old compound. The only difference being different parts were scattered across the tables.

A wave of nostalgia hit Peter full forced and he found tears coming to his eyes.

Tony had done this all without him. Picked the color of the paint for the room without him. Gotten new parts every week to restock without him. Built new robots and androids without him.

Peter wished with every bone in his body that he had been there to see it all come together.

He took another stepped into the lab, his hand moving to trace the table, when a voice scared the absolute hell out of him.

"Who are you?"

The voice was hard, calculating. It was a matter of seconds before Peter found the person who carried that voice. Tall, only slightly taller than Peter, golden brown hair, nice blue eyes, olive toned skin. In Peter's book, this stranger was absolutely beautiful. That did not change the fact that Peter had no goddamn idea who this person was.

"Who are you?" Peter asked back, softer than the stranger had asked. Peter was only curious, the stranger seemed hostile.

Peter took another step and the stranger held up an Iron-Man gauntlet (prototype, no doubt). Peter remembered sketching out the designs for that gauntlet like it was yesterday. Because for him, it practically was.

Peter quickly held his hands up - though he didn't now why. He was Spider-Man. Maybe it was just a force of habit when dangerous weapons were pointed at him.

"Who, are you?" The male pressed, letting the whirring sound of the gauntlet start up. Probably to scare Peter, but that noise was a source of Peter's calmest dreams about Iron-Man saving the day. Sometimes saving him. It would never scare him.

"I'm Peter Parker..? Tony Stark's intern." Peter said. Though, Peter probably should have thought that through. It's been five years. Maybe Tony didn't have any intern's anymore or he had been erased from the database when Tony thought Peter was gone forever.

"Well that's a lame excuse. I'm his intern. Got anything more original before I shoot you and set off the alarms?"

Peter felt a pang in his heart, and quite possibly his gut too. Had Tony replaced him? It would make sense. The boy looked taller than Peter, had a better build, and was obviously good with tech because he was wearing the Iron-Man gauntlet no problem.

Had Peter already been replaced? Was there any way Peter could reclaim his title as Tony's intern?

What if there wasn't? What if Tony liked this person better than him? It would make sense after all, they had 5 whole years together to bond and find a routine, a flow a things. They had probably built countless things together. Maybe Peter just didn't fit in anymore..

"No, really. I am. You can even have FRIDAY scan me." Peter promised, his eyes only flicking to the gauntlet. (Should he tell the boy that the gauntlet wasn't actually powered up and on? Or is that something Peter should leave out considering it's pointed at him right now?)

"FRIDAY, scan him and look to see if he's in the intern's file."

"Of course, I just need your name and ID code." FRIDAY answered smoothly.

"Harley Keener, 062707potatoboy."

So Harley was his name? Peter found himself asking. He didn't sound like he was from New York. Maybe he and Harley could be friends after this whole 'I'm-threatening-to-shoot-you- because-I-don't-know-you' thing is over.

Also, potato boy?! Peter wasn't laughing. He _wasn't_.

"Scanning now." FRIDAY said once the AI confirmed Harley's identity. "It does not appear that Mister Peter Parker is in the intern's folder. Would you like me to check somewhere else, Mister Keener?"

Harley gave a smug look. "He's not there, aye?"

"No, Mister Keener. Looking over my programming, I am to set off the alarms once I scan an unidentified person in the tower without a visitors pass. Would you like me to do that, Mister Keener?" FRIDAY asked Harley and Harley gave his affirmation before the alarms are blaring like crazy.

Peter dropped to his knees immediately and covered his ears. He was sure he had screamed, but couldn't hear it over everything going on. His ear drums may very well burst from the sudden noises around him, attacking his super senses.

God, super hearing was a blessing except when it came to three situations. Surprises, birthday presents, and this.

It felt like it went on forever. Maybe it did. Peter sitting there, an Iron-Man gauntlet pointed towards his head while he covered his ears for dear life. He could only briefly feel the confused pain of FRIDAY not knowing who he was, or that he couldn't handle the loudness of the alarms. Especially when he remembered Tony programming FRIDAY to never set off the alarms near Peter unless absolutely necessary. Only briefly before his mind immediately wandered back to the fact that he could hear his ear drums starting to rupture.

He wasn't sure that time, if a scream got through his lips or not before the super hearing canceling headphones (made especially for him) were around his ears and he was in a blissful silence. After mere seconds of Peter waiting patiently on the ground, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. Peter didn't need his hearing or his eye sight to know Tony was right in front of him.

He felt feather light touches lifting the headphones over his ears minutes later and Peter whined and shook his head, begging for the headphones to be put back on. Thankfully they were, but Peter was no longer given the option to sit on the lab floor. He was hauled up by those same gentle hands of Mister Stark and Peter was lead blindly through the tower. Not once did Peter open his eyes, he held complete faith in Tony to get him to a safe place perfectly fine.

Plus he was tired.

He just wanted to sleep.

Could someone sleep standing up?

Peter wanted to try.

He didn't even remember being set down on the soft bed before his eyes were opening - to a dark sky, was it night already? - and his lips parted in a yawn. But he was definitely in a bed, that's for sure.

Peter's hands clumsily reached up and touched the headphones around his ears, mumbling something he couldn't hear himself say. Thankfully, Tony was right next to him and seemed to understand Peter immediately. He gently took the headphones off, partially at first. But when Peter seemed perfectly fine, he took them all the way off.

"You good buddy?" Peter relaxed at the sound of his mentors voice. Tony was being a little loud, but Peter couldn't have been happier to hear Tony once again.

Peter nodded in response to Tony's question. And then took a second to think about it before shaking his head. And then he took yet another second. He supposed he felt alright. His ears were ringing and he had a massive headache that made him want to cry (thank god the lights were dimmed). But otherwise, he was pretty good.

So as a final response, he shrugged his shoulders and left Tony with the very cryptic answer.

"You were out for quite a while. I think you had a sensory overload in your sleep though, so you'll probably be sore for awhile. Not to mention a killer headache." Tony explained. Sometimes Peter thought Tony could just read his mind. It was kinda crazy sometimes. "You can sleep for the rest of the day, or you can come eat your weight in steak, cheesy fries, and fried up broccoli. Cap's cooking. And Natasha's on dessert duty. What do you want to do kid?" Mister Stark asked, running his fingers through Peter's curls.

"You're making my hair messy." Peter muttered.

"It's already messy, bubba." Tony whispered back with an amused slight chuckle.

And, in his sleep induced haze, Peter squinted towards Tony. "Did Harley r'place me? Am I no' good enough?"

Tony heard the question, Tony processed the question. Eventually he nodded to himself and started talking.

"Can I be completely real with you, buddy?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "'Course.."

"I think, the first few months you were gone were the easiest for me. I could pretend you were away for college. Like you hadn't died in my arms. I locked myself in my lab and left you a message everyday around dinner time, telling you about my day and hoping your day was good too.

"Harley was supposed to come to New York for the summer, to meet you actually. He wasn't being challenged enough where he lived, failing his classes because he was bored. I mentioned you to his mother and she was elated, let me tell you. She loved the idea of him meeting you, and if Harley liked it here he would stay for the school year and go to Mid Town. He could be the normal science loving nerd he is under my watchful eye."

Tony scooted Peter over on the bed gently, so he could lay down next to Peter and continue telling his story.

"I hadn't been ready. I thought I was. But I wasn't. Harley came, to see you. No one had told him that you were one of the ones to be.." Tony paused, cleared his throat rather aggressively, and continued. "So he came, all excited and asking about you. And it hit me full force. You weren't here. You weren't away on a trip, you weren't looking for colleges, you weren't even at a college. You were.. you were g-gone.

"And Harley was there for me. He was the one who stayed in the lab with me, made sure I ate and slept and drank a proper amount of water. Reminded me that if I actually did find a way to get you back, you couldn't see me like that."

Tony took a deep breath and turned onto his side so he was facing Peter. His left, prosthetic arm cupped the side of Peter's face, his fingers running along Peter's baby smooth skin and running up to his hair once again. Peter smiled and cuddled into Tony's chest further.

They hadn't cuddled since Peter had gotten back, and god. Peter didn't realize how much he missed this. Tony didn't realize how much he missed this.

"He reminded me so much of you, Pete. So, for a while there, he did replace you. But not really, because all I saw in him was you. All he reminded me of was you. But now you're back Peter. So, being completely honest with you, he was the one who stayed by my side for 5 years like you used to. But he never took your place completely. Your table in the lab was never touched. Your web-shooters are still there. Your suit is showcased next to mine. You weren't ever replaced, Spider-ling. Never."

Peter nodded and tightened his fists into Tony's MIT hoodie.

"And, y-you really mean that?" Peter asked timidly.

"I don't think I've ever meant anything more in my life." Tony confirmed.

Peter let out a wet laugh, "I think Pepper would have your head if you're implying you meant that more than you meant marrying her." Peter pointed out.

Tony chuckled, loud, and Peter enjoyed the vibrations he could feel through Tony's chest. It was relaxing, and a conformation that Tony really was there, with him. No one was dead, they were both here.

"Hey, how's your arm? I notice there are two this time." Peter poked the sleeve of Tony's new found arm, finding a dinging sound of metal in its wake.

"Ah, I made a prosthetic. Do you like it? Well, I made two. One is red and gold," Tony rolled his eyes when Peter laughed and muttered something about him being predictable. "And the other, Mr. Smarty Pants, is blue and red for days I don't want red and gold. Don't make me throw it out." Tony said, poking Peter's forehead as small payback.

Peter looked back up at him with wide eyes, "Y-You made it in my colors? That's never happened before. Huh."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah, duh-"

"Tony! Where are ya-" Natasha came barreling through the door in her extremely oversized hoodie (no doubt Clint's that she stole) and sweat pants, a pan of delicious looking brownies in her right hand.

"Oh, Tony. Finally. Dinner's ready and dessert is being cooled. We've decided to have a movie night." Natasha informed. "Peter," she said with a soft glint in her eyes. "Made you your favorite, how are you doing?"

Peter smiled. "I'm doing great, actually. Tony and I were just getting ready to head down." Peter promised.

"Tony? That's new." Tony mumbled. Peter promptly hit his shoulder playfully.

Natasha smiled back, "Alright, be down in ten."

Peter and Tony changed into PJ's, mandatory movie night rules. You can't be in work clothes - whatever work may entice. They quickly headed downstairs, met with the majority of the Avengers who lived full time in the tower.

Tony tapped Peter's shoulder and said he was going to claim a couch and a few plates of cookies, and he'd be back. Peter nodded and walked over to the table that held all the liquids.

There was another tap on his shoulder and Peter turned around, expecting Mr. Stark.

Instead, he got potato boy. (No, Peter wouldn't ever let it go.)

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." Harley said sheepishly. "Can we try again?"

Peter smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Peter Parker."

"My names Harley Keener."

"Let's be friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes his relationship a step further, talking with his boyfriend about the past events of his life that left him unable to do things others might consider normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge TW: Talks of Skip Westcott (elaboration people who don’t know who that is, referenced rape, sexual assault, how the past events effect present day Peter, talks of triggers that effect Peter, and talks of sex in general)

3rd POV

There was a time when Peter had been so fully effected by Skip Westcott that it felt like his life was put on hold. He had been so young at the time, a middle schooler. One of the many kids in the world taken advantage of. He felt dirty, filthy, god- he felt _sick_. And that was only just the day after Skip disappeared from his life.

Throughout his grade and middle school years, he built himself quite the reputation. He was the peppy kid who bounced through the halls, giving every teacher a 'good morning' 'good afternoon' or 'hello'. That's why, when Peter came back from summer break as a quiet kid, it surprised everyone. Mainly the teachers. Peter turned in his homework punctually, but his handwriting was shaky. His steps were smaller, less confident. His past bullies rekindled and started up past antics they had long since gotten over. And, whilst Peter's life stopped, everyone else's continued.

That fact hit Peter hard when he finally made it to his freshman year of high school. He couldn't let that past memory stop him. He had things to do in the future. It had helped a lot when Tony Stark himself showed up with a new suit for him. It was a coping mechanism to him, not a distraction.

No matter what others may think of his situation, he wasn't running from his problems. Being Spider-Man and taking down petty thieves and helping elderly people cross the rode helped him get through his past trauma, knowing he was helping people really helped him.

And so, by Peter's sophomore year of high school, he was relatively over Skip. The name no longer made him sick to his stomach - only angry, the memory didn't replay ever second of his day - only when triggered, the nightmares weren't affecting his sleep as much - only every few nights.

And then Harley came around in Peter's senior year. God, Harley was his savior. He worked for Tony, sure, but the two were practically glued to each other's sides.

It took a week for Peter to grow an embarrassingly large crush on the boy, a month for the two to get together. And that was great, Harley and Peter were happy together even though neither had actually expected their relationship to work, to _click._

They were each other's best friend as much as they were boyfriends.

But the obvious talk had to happen. Whether it be about Skip, or about sexual tendencies in general, Peter wasn't sure. He had never told anyone downright about Skip. Hinted towards it with Tony but he wasn't sure Tony ever really caught on.

But none of that mattered now because Harley was here, sitting on the couch in his oversized baby blue sweater and some adorable shorts adorning his tan, smooth legs in Peter's room in the compound.Peter sat at the other end of the couch, Harley's legs on his lap and a hand rubbing up and down Harley's shin. He stared off at the window distractedly. 

"Should I be jealous?" Harley asked, his typing continuing flawlessly. Besides Pepper, who typed a million words a minute, Harley was one of the fastest typers Peter knew.

"Of what?" Peter hummed, only somewhat engaged in the small conversation.

Harley hummed right back, not missing a beat. "That window. You've been starin' at it for just 'bout 15 minutes now. Does it have something I ain't got, Parker? Are we.. breaking up?" Harley asked dramatically.

Peter's eyes snapped away from the window and his straightened his posture, taking a sharp breath. His free hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering an apology.

Harley sighed and shut his computer, swinging his feet around to where his upper body was seconds before. In a matter of seconds, Harley's head was lying in Peter's lap and his feet were resting at the end.

"Is it cuz I ain't givin' you attention? I promise, once I get my essay in I'll-"

Peter waved the guess off, using his hand that was previous running up and down Harley's shin to run through his soft, curly hair. This was the perfect opportunity to have a talk, while Harley wasn't distracted.

"Can we have a talk, maybe?" Peter asked. "A pretty serious talk."

Harley frowned and tried to sit up but Peter gently pushed him back down to his lap.

"Sure, darling, let's talk. What's up?" Harley asked.

Peter took a second, to take a deep breath and just think. It feels like that's ask he's been doing lately, thinking.

"We're getting closer to that age where couples start thinking about.." Peter cleared his throat. "Um.. about.. s-sex." Peter squeaked.

Harley sat up this time, and Peter let him. Harley's cheeks were bright red and flushed, though Peter was sure he wasn't looking much better in that department.

"Y-you want to- to t-talk 'bout.." Harley's sentence trailed off and Peter nodded. "Like.. you want to d-do it? Because I don't really th-think it's wise to-"

Peter shook his head rapidly. "No, that's not it. It's just.. I know you'd never do anything to make me uncomfortable or make me feel as if I were unsafe. And how could you refrain from doing those things if you didn't know what made me uncomfortable or unsafe, you know?" Peter asked.

Harley shook his head, not quite understanding. Peter couldn't blame him, he was being confusing.

"I don't understand, Pete. What are ya tryin' to say?" Harley asked.

"I don't want to have sex with you." Peter spat out in such a rush that he didn't even think about how he was saying it. He quickly tried to rephrase once he saw the slightly hurt and confused expression fall upon Harley's face. "No, I mean, I don't want to have sex. With you, or with anyone. I don't think I'll ever want to have sex- I will never have sex regardless if I want to or not. Not because of you of course, never because of you. Sex just doesn't appeal to me with you, you know? Or-or anyone else, not just you-"

Harley shushed him gently, taking Peter's face into his hands and running his thumb along Peter's cheekbone. Peter took a deep breath, air that he had so desperately needed after ranting for so long, and leaned into the warmth of his boyfriend's hand.

"So, you're telling me you're asexual?" Harley questioned softly.

Peter shook his head. "No. I mean, I don't think I am..? It's just, the thought of.. things like that make me uncomfortable. And I don't really want to talk about it because I got over it a long time ago and I'm ok now nor do I want to explain in detail, but there was something that happened when I was younger, something inappropriate and illegal and it kind of just changed my life." Peter explained.

Maybe 'got over it a long time ago' weren't the right words. He'd never _get_ _over_ what happened. What Skip did wasn't ok, and it greatly effected Peter's life negatively. But Peter was better, he really was ok. He didn't think he was in any way in a bad condition because of what happened.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Harley came up with his own ideas of what Peter was trying to indicate towards. And slowly, ever so slowly, his face fell as he came to one answer.

"You.. you- were you-"

"Please don't say the word." Peter quickly interjected, putting a gentle hand over Harley's mouth. "It.. happened a long time ago and despite what you think, I really am ok. And I know I should have told you sooner, we've been together for forever now but I just never got the chance and the longer I waited, the more it felt like it was too late- and, I guess what I'm getting at is, I'm sorry."

Harley lunged to get closer to Peter, hugging the boy. The force of Harley movement landed with both the boys toppling down into a laying position on the couch, Harley atop Peter, but neither minded.

"I love you." Harley muttered without hesitation.

Peter's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Harley had never said it before. Peter had only said it once, and that was when he was delirious on anesthesia meds and they never spoke of it again.

"You.. but I can't ever, you know I don’t want to ever have s-"

Harley shook his head. "Shush, Pete. We don't need to. We can lead a perfectly normal life without doing that sort of stuff. We can be happy without it." Harley hummed quietly, rubbing absent minded designs across Peter's arm and chest. "Just for clarification though, what are certain things that can act as triggers? Or just make you uncomfortable?" Harley asked.

Peter smiled as he looked down at his boyfriend. "I like kissing you, but sometimes making out is uncomfortable. The 'r' word is a huge trigger. When I hear it, generally I get out of the room as fast as possible because sometimes I get sick, sometimes I have a panic attack, really my reaction varies. When I'm having bad days, like I'm stressed and stuff, being locked in a bedroom or bathroom is a trigger, degrading phrases are a trigger, adult websites and magazines are a trigger, and purple bedsheets are a trigger. The nickname E-Einstein is a big no no for me. Otherwise, I love everything we've done until now." Peter promised, running one of his own hands through Harley's hair.

"So you're good with cuddling? And kissing? And me occasionally walking into the bathroom to grab something while you're in the shower? And me seeing you in your boxers sometimes isn't a trigger?" Harley mumbled as he went through his list.

"I love cuddling and kisses, but only because I know you and I know you won't ever hurt me like he did. You walking into the bathroom is fine, you can't really see me. Though I don't think you seeing me naked would be a trigger, more embarrassing then anything, but if you tried to touch me I'd panic." Peter assured.

He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on top of Harley's curls, wrapping his arms around Harley's waist and bringing him into another hug. "Thank you for understanding so well. I love you too."

Harley smiled. "I love you more."

"If you loved me at all, you'd let me win at this." Peter immediately retorted with a smug look on his face.

Harley huffed, "I suppose you win this time, Spider-ling." Harley joked, before burying himself further into Peter's hold. "But really, I'm glad you told me. That you for trusting me with this."

Peter nodded, "I'm glad I told you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really uneducated about the asexual community and the internet isn't really helpful. I didn't want to say Peter was asexual and then accidentally say something offensive or wrong about being asexual, so I just didn't. 
> 
> But if any of you are asexual, I would really appreciate it if you could just explain to me a little more about that type of thing. It would mean a lot, I don't want to accidentally confuse asexuality for something that isn't true and mess up completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one of them was getting out alive. Morgan wanted to go home, Peter wanted to go home. But who was Tony to defy his only daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so terrible, someone inspired this story after I read there beautiful take on ‘who lives and who dies’ and I don’t remember their @. I have been searching my bookmarks, trying to find it there as well, but I can’t. So if you read something that is somewhat similar to this, but at the same time different, that’s probably where I got the idea for this oneshot from. 
> 
> TW: gun violence, referenced death

3rd POV

The minute Tony stumbled into the room that Peter and Morgan were being held at gun point, he knew this was something more. More than a kidnapping attempt, more than a stupid revenge tactic that would fail in the long run. He knew, because the only words that were spoken from the lead gunman were "The girl, or the boy?" They were set up for victory, they cheated the cards in their favor.

One of them wasn't going home tonight. And who was Tony to defy his only child?

"Daddy? I wanna go home." Morgan whimpered and whined for the second time throughout that thirty minute period.

Tony answered with the same, "I know darling," while looking at Peter.

Peter was calm, calm and relaxed. On the outside, that was. In reality, he refused to meet Tony's gaze. He wouldn't make this any harder for him than it had to be. He wouldn't cry, wouldn't act shocked when, ultimately, it would be Peter with a bullet in his forehead and Morgan in the hands of Tony and Pepper. He would let it happen, because Morgan was Tony's child. Morgan was too young to understand what the hell any other this meant.

Peter wouldn't allow her to be shot in the head, it wasn't an option.

"Daddy? Please," she begged Tony again.

Peter took the chance to look up at Tony, for the last time. Peter knew what the look entailed. The sadness and the pain, the fear he didn't want Tony to see. But goddamnit if he wasn't going to look at what he considered to be his father figure before the night ended.

"I know, baby." Tony said once again and Morgan pouted, turning her head to the ground.

Peter wanted to go home too. Go home to Ned and build another Lego set. Go home to MJ, and finally go on that date. Go home to May and admit to her that her lasagna was possibly the worst thing he's ever tried. Go home to Pepper and apologize again for saying the Lord's name in vain last week. Go home to Bruce and help synthesize a protein bar for his and Steve's, and Bucky’s metabolism that actually tasted good. Go home to Bucky and help Shuri build him another, better arm. Go home to Steve and finally forgive him for hurting Mr. Stark in such a way. Go home to Natasha and bake some more brownies. Go home to Clint, who would always do stupid things with him like allow Peter to stick him to the ceiling.

He wanted to go home to Pepper and Tony, and finally ask if Tony could be his second legal guardian, or at least his number one emergency contact. He'd been trying to work up the courage for awhile but he always wimped out at the last second.

But Morgan was the obvious choice. She was young, had her whole life ahead of her. Not to mention, she was Tony's. Genetically, biologically, blood related to Tony. 

So instead of begging to let him go home as well, instead of forcing Tony to actually make a decision, Peter let his eyes gloss over as he continued to stare wordlessly at him. But made no move towards anything that might hint towards hurting Tony further.

He broke eye contact and let his head hang, looking towards the ground. He bit his lip to ground himself, keeping himself on the side of reason. His shoulders sagged as any thought of defying these people disappeared.

_Tony will blame himself_ , Peter thought. Tony wouldn't ever get past the fact that this was necessary. That this had to be done to save an innocent girl's life. _Peter_ _was innocent too,_ a small voice chided in. A voice that Peter agreed with. He was innocent, innocent in a life that had sent him such a bad hand of cards.

But this wasn't a world where the innocent lived, Peter came to realize. This wasn't a world where the innocent frolicked around freely. This was a world of fighting, and pain, and suffering. Peter knew that all too well.

"The boy, or the girl." The gunman said again.

But Tony didn't look away from Peter, Peter knew that. Tony wouldn't make his decision if Peter didn't give him a little push. So he looked back up, looked into Mr. Stark's glassy eyes, with his own wet pair, and gave a small smile. He gestured to Morgan ever so slightly and smiled again, nodding.

_Because that was the right choice. The right choice,_ he reminded himself as Tony spoke.

"Morgan," he whispered. "The girl. I choose the girl."

Tony wasn't looking at Peter anymore, he could tell. Overrun with guilt and shame for having made a choice, if Peter had to guess. But it was the _right choice_ because Peter was an orphaned nobody, a lousy hero from Queens, and Morgan was his flesh and blood.

But Peter couldn't find his happiness, couldn't find it as the gun above his head was cocked. Couldn't find it as Morgan ran back to Tony.

Peter looked up one last time, and Tony didn't look back. He took Morgan into his arms and kept walking.

And Peter couldn't find his happiness as the sound of a gun firing was registered to everyone, and the last thing Peter saw was Morgan happily kicking her legs and hugging Tony. _Mr. Stark_. _Young Morgan, who didn't know what was happening._

_It was the right choice._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was a nice guy, he liked to think. He enjoyed doing things for other people out of the goodness of his heart, no matter the repercussions or consequences he faced. Hence, Spider-Man. 
> 
> So, of course, he jumped at the chance the help Tony with his carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a whump-shot, with almost no fluff, nor angst. I just got bored and wrote this, basically.

3rd POV

Peter was a nice guy, he liked to think. He enjoyed doing things for other people out of the goodness of his heart, no matter the repercussions or consequences he faced. Hence, Spider-Man.

So, of course, he jumped at the chance the help Tony with his carnival. It only made it better than the carnival was raising money for children's hospitals.

What Peter did not expect was to be sitting over a tank of water, his toes dipping in, with a target over his head. Now, for a bunch of eight year olds playing this game, they sure did have wicked aim because Peter had been dropped into the water several times.

Peter sat over the water, shivering. He wasn't allowed a towel because the line just kept growing, so he had to endure it. Peter chose to ignore the fact that he could, in no way, thermoregulate properly. Which meant, on a windy day like this in the early fall after being dunked in a tank of water repeatedly, he was beyond cold.

Would he tell anyone that? Absolutely not.

"Hey Pete."

Peter looked over, finding Harley approaching with a steady pace. The line of kids continued, thankfully missing for the time being.

"Hey Harls." Peter mumbled.

Harley laughed, "Baby, you look miserable. How about we shut down the booth for a while, give you a break." Harley leaned over the tank of water, dipping his finger in. "Jeez, I thought Tony gave you warm water."

Peter shrugged. "Got cold." He said blatantly, and if he was being completely honest, he hadn't even noticed the water get cold. Maybe that's because half of his body was numb and the other half was already freezing. He doubted the water could be any colder than him.

And, goddamn the universe, because at that moment the child first in line hit the target dead on, sending Peter into the frigid water. Peter emerged quickly, taking a gasping breath. He hadn't been prepared for that one. He climbed back onto the board and watched as the next person in line paid for a go.

"Besides, the booth is probably the best in the carnival right now. We can't shut it down, even if it's only temporary." Peter said finally.

"Babe, you know this is bad for your health." Harley spoke quietly. "I'll take your place if you're that worried about the booth."

Peter shook his head, looking down at his lover. "No can do, Keener. You're supposed to be painting children's faces, remember?" Peter asked, finally doing a once over of Harley. He didn't know how he missed the Spider-Man face paint on his boyfriend's face. He tried not to blush at the recognition.

"I'm on a break, Pete. You should be too-"

Peter was once again dunked - how the hell do these children have such good aim?! - and Peter popped back to the surface almost instantly. At least he was slightly more prepared that time. He took notice that his entire body stopped shivering as violently, his skin feeling warm and tingly.

"I'm fine Harls." Peter dismissed, once again climbing up on the board. "Besides, it's starting to warm up again."

Harley was immediately alarmed. "No, Peter Benjamin Parker, that's called hypothermia. Get your ass out of that booth right the hell now or so help me I'll drag you out myself-"

Peter felt himself falling into the water before he felt the water itself. Had someone already hit the target again?! He supposed it was good, that meant money which would help children who were sick or injured. It was for the greater good.

But god, Peter was starting to get tired. Sleepy and sluggish.

Did he ever hit the water? What was happening and why were Peter's senses so muffled?

He supposed the most prominent question was, why couldn't he breath?

—————

"Peter!"

Harley's scream was something out of the horror movies, scared, terrified. He tried to reach a hand out to catch his boyfriend, but he was too far away.

He pushed back the line of people and the booth operator told them that the booth was being shut down. Some were confused as to why, because they hadn't just seen what had happened.

"Isn't the guy supposed to fall into the water?"

Yes, technically. But no one had thrown the ball. Peter had fallen by himself, he fell over the edge of the board.

Harley was immediately in the rather large and expensive looking tank. About 12 feet wide and 9 feet deep. Mostly for the looks, so it drew attention from the crowd and to make the target higher, therefore harder to hit.

But when Harley was trying to pull Peter up from the bottom, it was not practical at all.

Harley swam deeper - afterwords he would have a talk with Tony as to why the hell the thing was so deep - and took hold of Peter's arm with a firm grip. Now, Harley didn't know much about hypothermia. Most medical terms were lost on him. But if he had to guess, hypothermia is what caused this.

How the hell does one fix hypothermia? Harley found himself asking as he hauled Peter over the edge of the tank and onto the ground. And more importantly, can it kill someone?

"Get Tony!" Harley yelled at the operator, putting Peter on his side. He hadn't been under for that long, surely he wasn't dead.

To his relief - and horror - a heartbeat was found after several minutes (or maybe it was just a few seconds) of searching. He held Peter close in a side hug, protectively.

"It'll be alright love. Tony is coming." Harley whispered. "And then we can both scold you about how stupid you were being, and watch a movie afterwards like we always do so you don't end up crying."

The blonde found himself laughing a bit at his own words, thinking of all the time he had Tony had caved to Peter's will after Peter teared up.

"Just hang on baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve left too soon, left Stark too unprotected. Hadn’t even checked if he had put him in an unstable condition. Left Stark to die alone in Siberia with the knowledge of Steve’s betrayal weighing on him. 
> 
> And here he was, months later, standing in front of the kids whose father he took from them.

3rd POV

Steve hadn't been to the compound yet. Hadn't been to the compound, or the tower, or any other place Tony Stark owned since the Avengers Civil War; or that's what the press was calling it.

Steve hadn't realized, he truly didn't even take into account the fact that he may be damaging Tony's arc reactor permanently. Didn't take into account the fact that the suit didn't have enough battery left to allow Tony to fly to help. Didn't even think about Tony for a second as he hurried Bucky out of the Siberian Facility, back to the jet they came in.

God, he had been so stupid. He should have turned around, should have considered Stark, should have made sure he was ok before leaving him by himself. Tony had a right to be mad, Steve should've been more careful. Should have worked harder on shutting down the suit or just running away from the fight instead of putting Tony in that position.

But none of that mattered now, because no matter how many 'what if's or 'should have's, no matter who forgave him and who didn't, Tony Stark died alone in that HYDRA facility. And that was all Steve's fault.

—————

Steve stepped into the building, his shoulders tense and his face stuck in a mourning look. He had to do this, if even to just say sorry to Pepper and Rhodey. He owes them at least that.

Upon walking in, he was met with the receptionist, who stiffly directed him to the elevator after seeing his ID.

"What floor would you like to go to, Captain Rogers?" FRIDAY asked as soon as Steve was in the elevator.

Steve flinched, FRIDAY used to call him Steve, Cap on a rare occasion. He supposed being downgraded to Captain Roger's was what he deserved after killing the AI's creator.

"What, um," Steve cleared his throat. "What floor is Colonel Rhodes on? I'd like to go there."

Without answering Steve's question, without so much as a word, the elevator panel on the top right lit up with the numbers '79' and the elevator was moving upwards. He could only assume that's where FRIDAY had located Rhodey.

The doors opened and Steve stepped out as quickly as possible. Floor 79; an Avengers hang out. The press was not permitted up to the level, so it was a safe and peaceful environment. Steve felt like he was trespassing, like he was an intruder in here now.

Steve found that six people were in the living space, two more in the kitchen. Natasha, Clint, and Rhodey were in the living space, accompanied by three unfamiliar, but frighteningly young faces. Bucky, who was accepting into the Avengers after quite some time, was in the kitchen, presumably making dinner, with Bruce by his side. An unlikely pair, but Steve supposed he didn't know much about Bucky anymore.

Steve gently cleared his throat, successfully getting the attention of the six in the living space. Whatever sweet symphony playing before screeched to a stop and Natasha immediately turned stone faced, springing up from her seat. Clint did not but look away, keeping his arms around the one little girl in the room. Rhodey didn't move, but a well practiced cold expression sat upon his face with ease, looking away from the fire they had presumably made to keep warm in winter times.

"You aren't supposed to be here. I thought we came to a silent agreement. You leave us alone, we leave you alone. That's that." Rhodey spoke first, looking down at one of the younger boys who grabbed his hand. Rhodey did his best to smile at the brunette before turning back to Steve.

Something about the kids was so hauntingly familiar to Steve, but he couldn't place it for the life in him.

"I.. um.. I-I just wanted to apologize and-"

"If that's all you wanted, you can leave now." Natasha cut in sharply. The second brunette boy looked up as her with concern at the new tone, poking her torso. Natasha briefly ran a hand through his hair, setting him down on the chair she was previously in, before turning back to meet Steve's gaze.

"I didn't even finish-"

"You don't need to finish Rogers. I don't need to hear it. I'm not in the business for giving out my forgiveness right now." Natasha hissed as venomously as possible, but keeping her voice low for the children. "I let you by, Rogers. I allowed you to leave in good faith, knowing- hoping that whatever you were going to do, it was helpful and well thought out. Did that seem well thought out to you, Rogers?!"

"Auntie Tasha?" One of the boys asked timidly, held in Rhodey's lap now. When did that happen? Steve wasn't even paying attention. "Are you alright?"

Natasha didn't seem to go back to her caring self, didn't even turn around to acknowledge the kid. She stood and faced Steve still, furiously pointing at all three kids.

"Do you know who these three are, Rogers? Of course you don't, and for good reason." Natasha corrected herself. "Let me introduce you."

"Natasha." Clint warned quietly. "Are you sure? What if this gets out to the public?"

"What? Surely we can trust Steve Rogers, can't we? Hell, I trust him with my life." Natasha quoted Tony, one of the random conversations she and the billionaire had had so long ago. One of the conversation Steve accidentally overheard because of his super hearing. Tony had been so embarrassed, Steve remembered that day clearly.

Clint didn't say anything more, looking away again and bouncing the toddler on his knee, cooing to her gently.

"Peter, Harley. Come here, please." Natasha asked softly, beckoning the two brunettes to her side. Steve assumed immediately the two boys were twins. She had them face Steve and started speaking. "Peter, Harley, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, this is Peter Parker-Stark and Harley Keener-Stark. The legitimate heirs of Tony and Pepper."

Steve sucked in a harsh breath, taking a stumbling step back. God, those eyes. And their face structures, they looked like they were analyzing Steve through and through right then and there, just like Tony used to do. Steve felt as if he might be sick.

And, as if Natasha really couldn't make it any worse, she continued. "And that over there," Natasha pointed towards the toddler in Clint's lap, "is Morgan Stark. She wasn't given a fake last name, Tony never found a good one to add onto Stark. I guess she won't ever have one."

Peter and Harley didn't dare look Steve in the eye, barely even looked in Steve's direction. It gave Steve the sinking feeling that they knew. The boys couldn't have been older than 12, and they knew that Steve had murdered Tony Stark- their father for gods sake!

"Tony didn't- Tony didn't have- he didn't say-" Steve shook his head repeatedly, taking another step back. Because Tony had children. Children as old as 12, and as young as 4. And Steve had taken Tony away from his children, he's taken the children's father away from them at such a young age.

"Peter and Harley were born while Pepper was 'away' in Japan. She wasn't really there. Just needed to get the press off her back. She hid her pregnancy well and then went back into the public eye like it never even happened. Morgan was born while Pepper was away, on a trip with May, who runs a bakery near by. When Pepper came back, she came with a beautiful baby girl." Rhodey explained, taking both Harley and Peter in his lap.

"Tony wanted them to grow up away from the spot light, so they could have a childhood outside of interviews and kidnappings or ransom. He made that abundantly clear. Natasha, Clint, and everyone else around the compound only found out after Tony's death. Pepper told them, I already knew. But they still aren't being announced to the public. And since you've been so busy, we haven't had time, nor the concern, to ever tell you." 

Right. Why would they tell him? Steve had no right to know anything anymore.

"I just.. assumed you guys were busy.. and I wanted to give you some space.." Steve mumbled.

Rhodey laughed bitterly, "Yeah you know what? We have been busy. You wanna know why? Because we've been planning out a funeral for the man you killed, while taking care of his children. Nice going, Rogers. I hope you feel good about yourself."

Steve took another stepped back, his hand brushing against the elevator doors. "I think- I'll just go now." Steve said in a hurry, stepping into the elevator FRIDAY readied for him.

No one stopped him.


End file.
